Yeti
Encyclopedia Entry As a type of beastman that lives in snowy mountain areas they are clad in layers of fluffy white fur. Despite their naturally high body temperatures, it is impossible for them to not feel the frigid cold of their homes. Despite this, they are still able to continue moving about in even the most furious of blizzards. A friendly, cheerful and kind hearted race, if they see a traveler in distress during a snowstorm they’ll approach his frozen body and hug him, using their high body temperature to warm him back up. Even in subzero temperatures, those held in the gentle arms of these girls won’t feel the cold, even if they were buck naked to the elements. During particularly fierce snowstorms many of these monsters have also invited humans back to their homes and shelters, this kind act saving the lives of many travelers. No matter whom their companion is, these girls have a strong desire to hug those around them and will get their cuddles one way or another, they being the sorts that use their body to express their emotions, from joy to arousal. Those around them will find these girls to be very affectionate and cuddly. When embracing a human male, their hugs are even more tender, hugging the man close to themselves, though not only to provide him with warmth. For them, these hugs are a form of courtship. Generally, they are fairly proactive when pursuing a man since they’re monsters, targeting men depending on their reaction to being embraced and cuddled by their fluffy arms. If, while embracing a man, their hug is returned, these girls will become happy and declare their intentions to the man. If he doesn’t struggle or try to leave, they will become more active with their courting behavior and hug the man even tighter against themselves. During this time her body’s temperature will rise due to her arousal, this heat, combined with her gentle embrace, causes many men to get an erection, a sign these girls will take to mean it is time to have sexual intercourse. While tenderly holding the aroused human male, her thoughts will begin to turn to having his child before she gleefully begins to have sexual intercourse with him. While these girls are gentle and quite docile, you must remember that they are still monsters. They always dream of finding a man who won’t struggle and reject them. While these girls have amazing physical strength and could easily pin a man down, something anyone hugged by them would know, they would rather use their natural charm and body heat to fascinate and seduce a human male before coupling with him. During these girls’ lifetimes they will help save the lives of many people, if however, a human male raises a “flag” by responding to her fluffy hugs and having sex with her, she will become his wife. Trivia * This monster girls is based on the Abominable Snowman cryptid. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Yeti.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot_12.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Page= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= Mana Insulating Blanket.jpg |-|Fan Artwork= yeti 1.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1718604 guiyu (cindy) 1385052181814.png Yeti.jpg 99246064d5b222ebd94ae2a3fdb3439a.jpg ff709007dfdd05059362d521402e7e79.jpg Yeti .png Yeti 3.jpg|Art by Nurikabeman sample-364078896fa77d9ab43283830c3c1b40.jpg|Artwork by Yeti Yeti child.jpg|Artwork by paundo2 yeti girl web.png|Art by Udon Thief Yeti Beartic Fusion.png|The fusion of a Yeti and Beartic (I tried) 1445465503751.png|Art by .Less 4eb2e5a58c2d4552c0a27eb1c76a812c.jpg 1451403048331.png YetiSmall.png 1456617525063.jpg Yeti yuki-onna yuri 1.png Yeti yuki-onna yuri 2.png 1458271435513.png 1460504475613.jpg 1461535467717.jpg|By http://kuroonehalf.deviantart.com/ kuroonehalf 1461629359915.png 1462062617832.png 1463589955948.png|Art by http://caleana.tumblr.com/ Caleana 1464516496861.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/media OniTengu 1464516201147.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/media OniTengu ChsQmuhUoAEMZS_.jpg yeti_tea.png|Art by http://caleana.tumblr.com/ Caleana sample_fe568bf263e4e9a7ccd59baad63f6c4e.jpg|By http://ittla.tumblr.com/ ittla yeti_huggles_by_morningoak-da0hc5c.jpg|By http://morningoak.deviantart.com/art/Yeti-Huggles-605470656 morningoak 1467669306922.jpg|By http://kukuruyoart.deviantart.com/ kukuruyo secret agent yeti.jpg|By http://snibako.deviantart.com/ Snibako 32288207_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32288207 liliulu 1469442110677.png Co7AKUMUEAAaxi2.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/760756703524597761 OniTengu canadian yeti.png tumblr_o8aju9wTMZ1sl8albo2_1280.jpg|By http://caleana.tumblr.com/post/145445807362/doodles caleana 1472941877371.png WQhi6fq.jpg Cr1lc8FUIAAH733.jpg 1474213081598.jpg 1476938954315.jpg 1477536446998.png|By http://teruuuuuu.tumblr.com/ teruuuuuu CwGZEt0VMAAblQ3.jpg|By https://twitter.com/DarksidePot/status/793083818919854080 59824782_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59824782 B3rOBUH.png BeEWo6Q.png 2xqQk9a.png r7OkCgP.png|"Here's Yeti!" process_yeti_by_lutherniel-das9vgf.gif|WIP Yeti by http://lutherniel.deviantart.com/art/Yeti-process-GIF-652151679 luth 1482187594936.jpg|By http://lutherniel.deviantart.com/art/Commission-MGE-Yeti-652091491/ Luth 1482591072591.jpg 60603970_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60603970 chanary 1482972367167.png|By lateanon 1483455866509.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ barbariank 60884314_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60884314 chanary 61005821_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61005821 big banter 48606155 p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=48606155 yuck C4dZhicVMAEBsN0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62000013 tumblr_ojjq885vwa1u9zzd7o1_1280.png|By http://maditsu.tumblr.com/post/155656238020/yeti maditsu 1487111862305.png C4yjMNUUkAIXfms.jpg|By https://twitter.com/jakusanseimk2/status/832220149931388928 61505371_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61505371 61540390_p1.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61540390 paundo FdH6r3F.jpg c__yeti_by_osiimi_chan-db06s7s.png|By http://osiimi-chan.deviantart.com/art/C-Yeti-665444440 osiimi-chan 1488049393103.jpg 1488634989264.png yeti hug.jpg|yeti hug|link=made by lanceblazer17 http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lanceblazer17 Yeti by Tilt Shift.png|Yeti by Tilt Shift D28GO26XgAIX9mZ.jpg|by AltairTheVega dd3sexi-d361e13a-2e4b-4dc1-ab61-3eb6b682ddef.jpg|by megatama30 oL5Yfol.png|Mei from Overwatch as a yeti. EC3RcckW4AAy l6.jpg|by AltairLeVega EDKvS9nW4AIoH7q.jpg|by Kurovah yetiaacb.jpg|link=http://fav.me/ddfm59d EEML_rZU8AAldXj.jpg|by Tomathao 77367044_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku 1573957472505.jpg 1574008439700.jpg |-|Recolors= YetiRecolor2.jpg YetiRecolor1.gif References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Apeman Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Snowy Region Category:Cheerful Category:Gentle Category:Honest